She Says
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Declan and Clare become close friends and spend a lot of alone time together, but how long will that last. What happens when Clare falls for the player? What happens when Declan wants her too?
1. Chapter 1

She Says.

Declan and Holly J broke up over the summer and KC and Clare don't get back together. Declan and Clare become close friends and spend a lot of alone time together, but how long will that last. What happens when Clare falls for the player? What happens when Declan wants her too?

* * *

Declan Coyne waited outside Clare Edwards house on the first day of school. He had a shity summer. His girlfriend Holly J broke up with him for Spinner. He tried to block that out of his mind. He tried not to think about it. He just sat there waiting for Clare, and remembered how he had met her. She was prop master for his show last year. It was then that he began to notice how cool she was, how mature and funny she was. It was as if her maturing was for someone in their 20's and not someone who just turned 16. Declan couldn't tell you why, but just talking to Clare seemed natural and right. She came running out of her house. The fist thing he noticed was she cut her long hair. It was a short cut that went to her ears. It fit her. She was wearing contacts, she was wearing a medium length jean skirt, and a white over shirt over a pink tank top. She looked cute.

"Hey Declan, so sorry to keep you waiting." she said. She was so cute, that Declan couldn't be mad even if he wanted to.

"Its ok Eddie." he said. He started calling her that last year. She didn't seem to mind.

"I heard about you Holly J, I'm sorry." She said

"Thanks. It's ok, I'm not gonna let it get me down." he look at her "What happened between you and KC?"

"Nothing. He is still with Jenna." she said. KC had dumped Clare for this Jenna girl. This was before she joined the play. At the last night Declan have Clare a hug, and freak out. He was sure they would get back together. But the didn't.

"Sorry Eddie." "It's fine. If he wants a skanky cheerleader, then fine. I don't need him."

"Good for you." he said. He liked Clare being independent from KC.

"This year I decided something."

"Really? What?"

"Last year I had the right idea."

"What was it?" "No boys, no dating. Just friends and school and work. None of the drama."

Declan felt upset by this statement. But why? She was his friend. And he didn't need another relationship right now. But still the thought of Clare not wanting to date anyone, sadden him.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Clare." Alli said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Hi" she replied returning the hug.

"So, Sav got his car, and I called your house to see if you wanted a ride but your mom said you already got a ride."

"Yeah Decs picked me up." Clare said. Alli's face lit up

"Oh really?" Alli said Clare hit her best friend. "What?"

"It's not what you think." Clare pointed out

"Oh come on Clare, you have had a crush on Declan since the play last year"

"Shut up, I have not."

"Yeah sure. Hey he is hot. "

"Whatever Alli." as they continued to walk with there schedules they ran into KC and Jenna. Clare almost fell over from the hurt she suddenly felt.

"Alli, Clare bear" Jenna said as sweet as apple pie, while slinking her long arms around KC and gave Clare a look that said 'He's still mine. Stay away'.

"Hi KC, Jenna" Clare wanted to cry when Jenna called her Clare bear. It brought her back to the good old days back when they were friends and KC was her boyfriend.

"Hi Clare." KC felt obligated to ask

"Hello KC" she said and KC just stared at the transformed Clare. This wasn't lost on Jenna.

"Come on KC, we have to get our schedules" she gave Clare another that said 'now watch me walk away with your boyfriend.'

"Clare I have to say good job." Alli said once they were cleared

"Why?"

"I would have kicked Jenna's ass as soon she said Clare bear." she shook her head "Props"

"Yeah." they arrived at their lockers Alli took one and Clare took 2 down from Alli. There was also one on the other side of Clare. Clare began to her books into her locker, an heard a familiar

"Hey we are lockers neighbors again" it was KC. He tried to smile

"Yeah" then she heard

"Eddie you're my locker buddy? Awesome." Declan was happier than he should have been.

"Yeah awesome" Clare was giddy. KC looked at Declan and gave him a death look

"Hey Declan" KC said

"KC what's up?" Declan studied the sophomore who dumped someone as amazing as Eddie. "So Eddie you gonna come to practice today?" he said his face full of hope

"I don't know Decs."

"Come on, we are a team. I am nothing without your help. You're the only one I want to be my stage manger."

"Ok if we are a team" Clare said and smiled

"Team Dlare" he said jokingly putting their names together

"Yeah team" she said overcome with joy.

"I have to get to class. Meet you later?" he said

"yeah." she said and Declan left.

"Team Dlare? that's so cool" Alli said

"I know!" Clare exclaimed

"Eddie? What happened to Clare?" KC said overcome with jealousy. Clare looked hurt. Alli was pissed

"Its called a nickname." Alli said "Like my nickname for you is jack ass." Alli said grabbing Clare's arm "You my friend are too nice." she said

"what do you mean?"

"Do you want to be his friend when he is with Jenna?" Alli pointed out

"No." Clare responded

"Then don't talk to him" Alli stated

"But Alli, before we dated, KC and I were so close. I can't hate him." she said

"I am not telling you to hate him, just don't talk to him." Alli said

"Easier said then done." Clare said as they entered Media Immersion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Decs." Fiona said to a distracted Declan

"What?" he said

"I said hey,"

"Oh right, hey" "Did you end up picking up Clare?"

"Yeah."

"Good I like her." Fiona stated

"Fi, I'm not." but the thought was interrupted by Holly J Sinclair entering the room. Declan let out a small sigh. God did she have to look so beautiful? Fiona followed her brothers gaze

"Let her go" she said

"I have" Declan stated

"So soon? What brought that on… or should I say who." Fiona said

"What are you talking about?" Declan looked confused.

"I am talking about a cute sophomore, who is really smart and in the gifted class." Fiona described

"I am not in love with Eddie." he replied

"Oh did I say Eddie?" she teased

"Come on," Declan stated "she is cool and a lot of fun, and even if I liked her which I am not saying I do, I don't even think she likes me like that."

"Seriously Declan?" Fiona couldn't believe her overly confident brother was doubting himself

" Fi, I am just getting over Holly J and she is just getting over her ex. It is the worst time for both of us." Declan said honestly

"Whatever bro." she rolled her eyes ………………………………................................................................................................

At the end of rehearsal, Clare stayed after to help clean up.

"Thanks Eddie." Declan said

"Thank me by giving me a ride home." she said

"Deal." he said. As they picked up Clare went over to Declan's computer to change the song when she hit a dance mix, but instead of an upbeat song it was a waltz.

"Crap."

"Um, something you wanna tell me?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Well you know how my parents are diplomats?" she nodded "Well they wanted us to be cultured in different dances, so my sister and I learned to do everything from the waltz to tango and such." he said

"Your lucky, I have always wanted to learn to waltz, but no one would teach me" She said a little sad. Declan's face lit up

"Why don't I just teach you?" he said

"Cool when?" she looked pleased

"How about now?" he said taking the clipboard from her hands and pulling her into the middle of the open floor.

"Here, now?" Clare said, as her heart was beating faster then it had ever had in her life.

"Yeah." Declan said and pulled her in close. "Ok put your hand there, and give me your hand." he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Look into my eyes." he said and she almost fainted by how close his face was, in fact it was so close that his breath was mixing with her own. His gaze was strong and sincere, this was the first guy since KC she actually felt wired when he looked at her. Declan struggled to get out the next few words "Whatever happens keep your eyes focus on me." he put his hand on the small of her back. The touch was simple but it shocked Clare's stiff body. They danced through the songs.

* * *

Declan had held many girls but something felt so natural and right about holding Clare. Clare had only been touched really by one guy, KC but this touch was more caring and gentle she wanted to cry. The song ended and so did the dance. But Clare and Declan were so lost in a moment

"We have to stop, I need to get home." Clare said

"Eddie, we have stopped." he pointed out

"Right."" she said, still not looking away from Declan's eyes. Now Declan was impulsive guy, and the impulse to kiss Clare was almost to much to resist. He grabbed her face, and Clare thought he would kiss her, and she was gonna let him, until a female said

"Hey Decs, sorry, but mom wont stop texting me. She wants you home." Fiona said. Declan sighed, the moment had disappeared.

"Ok, come one Eddie I'll bring you home." he said

"Actually she wants you home now, but don't worry I'll give Clare a ride." she smiled

"Ok. Bye Eddie" Declan said he sighed again

"Bye Declan ." she barley got out. Fiona led her to parking lot. They drove in silence, until Fiona said

"So what is up with you and Decs?" she said

"What? Nothing" Clare snapped

"Hey I am just making conversation." Fiona said

"right." Clare said

"Its ok to like him."

"I don't like him." Clare said

"Really?" Fiona said spectacle

"So what if I do? He doesn't like me"

"Clare just take a risk." Fiona said and she smiled and Clare ran up the steps and called Alli

"Hey Clare what's up?

"Declan and I almost kissed!" she said

"What?"

"Ok we were dancing and we stopped and he looked like he was about to kiss me, and the crazy thing is I wanted him to."

"Aww." Alli said

"No Aww.. This is bad Alli, very bad." Clare stated

"Why?"

"He is our bosses Holly J's ex, the women who can make my life hell"

"Yeah but she dumped him, he didn't dump her." Alli pointed out

"Alli, he is the hottest, coolest, sweetest guy at Degrassi, he can get any girl he wants. A guy like Declan goes after the Darcy's, Holly J's, Alli's and Jenna's of this world, and while the Clare's just watched and hope." she said upset

"Clare I love you, but shut up." she said "you can get a guy too, your pretty and smart and funny, stop selling your self short." Alli said Clare smiled, Alli was truly her best friend.

"Thanks, Alli. But I don't think Declan and I would work out." she said

"Whatever Clare." she said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

2 Weeks later.

"Jenna what are you saying?" KC asked

"I am saying that maybe we weren't that careful." she said "I took the test," she looked troubled

"Shut up, Shut up" he shouted "Your just mad that I dumped you to try to work things out with Clare."

"Oh my god, do you really think I care about you and Clare that much? I am weeks late, I am throwing up all the time." Jenna pointed out "Face it KC, I'm pregnant." she just blurted out

"Well if you are I'm not the father. I used a condom" KC stated proudly.

"Wake up little boy, condoms break." Jenna shouted

"Mine didn't."

"How do you know?"

"It just didn't." KC said

"Go to hell KC." Jenna said running away crying. She couldn't be, KC thought. And if she was he couldn't be the father. Still he didn't let this effect his plan.

………………………………

* * *

1 Week after that

"Clare, can I talk to you?" KC asked her.

"Sure KC." Clare said and they went into the empty media immersion room. "What's up?" Clare asked

"I realized something." KC started

"Ok.." she said

"Clare Edwards I am so totally in love with you." KC said and Clare felt her ears go into shock.

"What?" was all she could mange

"I love you. So much" he said

"What about Jenna?" Clare had to ask

"I broke up with her, cause I cant live without you." He explained "I wont."

"This is too much to take in" Clare said

"Yeah I know" KC said

"I want to think about it." she said

"Ok Clare, take your time. Just call me when you decide" he said

"Ok KC." Clare's head was spinning. KC loved her and not Jenna. She should be happy, so why wasn't she? Was it just shock or something more? Or someone more?

………………………………

* * *

2 hours later

"What do you think I should do? "Clare asked Declan as she went over the cast list, and other things for the show.

"Whatever you feel is right."

"Its just 1 month ago, KC telling me he loves me would have sent me right back into his arms." she confessed

"Oh yeah why?" Declan asked

"Cause I month ago KC was the only guy I could ever see my self with."

"Why not now? What changed?" Declan said

"I like this other guy, and he is amazing. I mean he is cool, smart funny, and he makes me feel like I matter more than just dorky Clare Edwards." she said

"Well go out with this guy." Declan said Clare laughed in shock

"Oh I could never." she said

"Look Eddie, your amazing. You deserve the world. Don't settle." He said "Do whatever you feel is right." he looked at her

"You right. Its just KC and I have such history, such a connection."

"Choose KC then." Declan said and smiled his million dollar smile.

"Thanks Declan you're the best." she said and gave him a hug. Declan watched her leave. He felt his heart stop beating. Clare was running into that jerks arms. Why hand the stopped her? He could have told her he was no good. Declan wished that she was running into his arms. Declan suddenly realized something and smiled a bitter sweat smile. He had done it. He had fallen for Clare Edwards. He had fallen hard. She was everything he had ever wanted and all he could never have.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Weeks

"How are things with Mr. Guthrie?" Declan said

"They're fine." Clare said looking away

"Hey smiles, what's wrong?" Declan said

"Its just we don't have fun anymore." Clare said

"He isn't as fun as me?" Declan said teasing

"Oh yeah you're so fun" Clare teased back.

"Oh I'll show you fun." and he picked up Clare and twirled her around

"Oh my god Decs put me down." she said laughing

"Not until you say I'm fun" he said

"Ok your fun, fun." and he put her down but she was till in his arm she looked into his eyes "your so much fun" she said he let her go, not trusting himself to be that close to her face.

"That's what I thought." he said

"You give me a pain" she laughed. "but seriously I think that KC is hiding something." she confused as the entered the music room.

"Hiding what? Stuff from his past?" Declan asked suddenly interested

"No I can tell when its something from his past. I fear that it is more recent." she said

"Well what gives you this idea?" Declan said opening his computer.

"He lies about where he has been, he never gives a straight answer, he also cant look me in the eyes." she shook her head "Do you think I am losing him?" she asked. Declan wanted to say he was an ass hole and that she should date him, but he couldn't.

"I feel like there isn't enough honesty going around."

"Exactly." she looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Man its so easy to talk to you." she pointed out

"Yeah." he smiled "Now go after him and work things out." he said putting on a brave face.

"Thanks." she gave him a hug. Declan didn't want to let her, so when she pulled away, he looked at her and pulled her in again only tighter. He knew that he would have to let her go soon, so he noted things about her so he could remember this feeling. She smelled like lavender and the ocean. She pressed her body against his and squeezed tight before smiling and letting go.

"Bye Eddie." he said. He looked for his flash drive but realized he left it in his locker, so he walked over to it, only to find KC and his ex Jenna screaming at each other

"KC if you don't tell her I will." she said eyes red and puffy

"No you're not. Things are great between Clare and I and I don't want you to ruin them." he said

"I am beginning to show. I had to quit power squad. I still help but people are gonna find out." she aid

"Tell them I am not the father." he said

"KC, I need you." she said " I can't do this alone." she was crying again

"No you'll be fine

She walked away. KC looked behind him and saw a shocked Declan.

"What do you want?" KC said

"You got Jenna pregnant?" He said shaking his unable to believe it. This will kill Eddie, he thought.

"So what? Why do you care?" KC replied

"Because Eddie, I mean Clare is my friend." he said "and this is gonna kill her."

"Jenna isn't gonna tell her and neither are you."

"Then I will."

"Just stay out of this." KC said

"You don't deserve her!" Declan shouted KC whipped his head around

"What?!"

"You heard me." Declan said "Clare is amazing, she is cute, funny, smart, talented." Declan let his mind wonder "She does this ting where she bites her lip when she is nervous and she always smells good." he said "Did you know she writes amazing stories? No you don't. she is in love with you and you treat her like crap. Ok you don't deserve her." he stated again. KC became enraged. He punched Declan in the eye, Declan returned the punch. They were about to fight for real when they both heard

"Declan, KC stop!" it was Clare and she rushed between them.

"He started it." KC said

"You did." Declan said Clare looked at him

"You're a jerk. You were supposed to be my friend and instead you beat up my boyfriend." she looked hurt it felt like a dagger into Declan's soul. "I quit the play." she said

"You cant I need you.." then he caught himself. "I mean the play needs you."

"Whatever. I am so done with it." she waked away with a smug KC. Declan went to the nurse's office.


	6. Chapter 6

20 minutes later

Clare was sitting with KC on the bench trying to make sure he was ok. Just then Jenna came up to them and KC prayed for something anything to interrupt them.

"So Clare," Jenna said "What are you doing in 6 months?" she began and KC's eyes widened

"I don't know. Why?" she asked totally lost

"Leave Jenna, now" KC said

"I know where I'll be." she said

"No please don't." he said Clare still looked upset.

"Where?"

"In the hospital giving birth to KC's and mine child." she said. Clare felt her heart drop

"What?" she said

"Yup, I just thought I would tell you what an unreliable lying sack of shit KC is. To save yourself." she walked away. Clare couldn't even look at him.

"You jerk." she said and got up and ran.

"Wait, Clare." KC said

"No KC, this is the last time I ever let you hurt me." she was tearing up. "First you get into a fight with my best guy friend and now you lie to me about getting Jenna pregnant." she said "What was the fight about?" she said. KC knew he had to at least tell her some truth.

"Declan found out and was gonna tell you. So I hit him" he said

"Oh my god. I cant believe I didn't listen to Declan, I cant believe I trusted you." she said

"Declan, Declan, that is all that comes out of your mouth." KC said

"So what?"

"Face Clare, your in love with him" KC pointed out.

"So what if I do?"

"Just Tell me what you could possible have in common with a guy like Declan?" KC challenged

"He is a nice guy. He is cute and funny, and he makes me feel like I matter." Clare said "But what does it matter, he doesn't like me." Clare said

"I think he does. That is part of the reason I hit also." he said

"Look KC, maybe we tried to kid ourselves that we could ever work out." she looked hopeless "We truly are too different" she said

"Maybe your right." KC said

"Go be with Jenna, she needs you now more that I do."

"And you go to Declan. I think he needs you." KC said "He was right."

"About what?"

"I don't deserve you." Clare kinda smiled

"Declan said that?" she said

"Yeah. Go be with him. I'll just have to spend my whole life never having you." he looked into eyes "I am truly sorry, for everything Clare."

"Bye KC." she said and left KC standing there. She went on a search for Declan.

* * *

In the nurses office.

"So what happened?" the nurse asked Declan.

"I got into a fight." he said

"Was it over a girl?" the nurse asked and Declan shot up "A lot of fights have been over girls." she said

"Yeah it was." Declan said

"Must be some girl" She replied

"She is the best." he said then she handed him the ice and he heard a knock on the door.

"Can we have a moment alone?" It was Clare.

"Yeah sure." the nurse said and left. Declan was shocked that she was there, he dropped his ice. Clare ran over and pickled it up.

"Thanks." he said and she held it up to his eye. "What are you doing here?" he said

"I wanted to apologize." she said "I found out that KC got Jenna pregnant. I also found out you tried to tell me and KC hit you." she pressed the ice on his eye. "thanks. No one has ever fought for me like that." she said

"I would do it again." she pressed it again "Ow." he said

"Sorry." she cringed

"It's ok." he looked at her

"I am sorry I believed him, I should have heard your side."

"Its ok." he repeated

"I told him to go with her. She needs him more than I do."

"So I guess that means your going back to the whole no boys no dating?"

"Maybe, I wish I knew if that guy liked me." she said. Declan looked at her

"Clare." he said. It was the first time in a long time that he used her eal name. she looked at him

"Yes?"

"I told you to go with KC, cause I thought you needed him and he needed you. But I realized that I need you and want you myself. You know me. I don't say this to anyone. 2 other girls I have said this too. But I have never meant it they way I do now." he took the ice from her hand "I want to make you happy Clare, I know I can." he grabbed her face with his left hand "I want tom kiss you, so badly." he said Clare had always made it her mission never to be coy, but she said

"Then kiss me." Declan didn't wait for another invitation. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

Declan has kissed more girls than he could count, but he felt so right kissing Clare, he just kept kissing her repeatedly. He knew he needed to breathe but he didn't want to stop kissing her, afraid that if he stopped, he would wake up and realize that this was a dream. But it wasn't. he was really there kissing him.

Clare had only kissed one guy, KC, but there was something mysrtious and frobinded about Declan's kiss that only made her want him more. They were so lost in this moment, but one single thought ran through there heads. 'I never thought heaven would be so hot!"

Part 2

Declan and Clare are finally together, but something comes and temps Clare, she must decide between first love and new love.. She must decide what is true.


	7. Part 2: Chapter 7

1 month later.

Declan couldn't believe how perfect his relationship with Clare was. Every time he saw her or saw text message from her, he just smiled. She seemed to make everything brighter and happier. He found himself smiling more than he ever had before. He was happy and everyone noticed.

Clare liked how Declan made her feel. He made her feel fun and beautiful. Her parents adored him. They thought he was the best thing to ever happen to her. Everyday was also like a new adventure. This rollercoaster ride was one neither one wanted to get off of. Declan came from behind his girl friend

"Guess who?" he said covering her eyes.

"Um Taylor Lautner?" she looked behind her "Oh darn well I guess I'll settle for you." She teased

"Oh well as long as you're settling." He smile and kissed her. He couldn't help but love kissing her. "So Eddie, tonight I thought we would go to a movie and dinner." He said

"Ok where?"

"The Dot." Her face fell "What?"

"Holly J works there." She pointed out

"Yeah but she has the night off." To reassure her he added "I checked."

"Ok." She smiled and the day got better. He grabbed a book out of his locker and kissed her on the lips quick.

"I gotta go meet Sav. See you later?" he said

"Ok I won't stand in the way of your bromance." She teased

"Bye." He gave her a goodbye kiss. And Clare stared at him leaving. Alli came up from behind her.

"Wow someone has it bad." She laughed and Clare giddily replied

"What's wrong with being happy with the best boyfriend ever." She said

"Nothing." Then KC came up to his locker "Oh look here is the worst." Alli replied.

"Hey Clare, Alli." KC said shyly

"Hi K." Clare said

"How are you?" he asked

"She hasn't stop living." Alli said

"Alli please stay out of this." KC asked

"Alli, come one" Clare said

"Fine." Alli grumbled and walked away

"So how are you?" KC asked again

"I'm fine."

"How are things with Declan?"

"Really good." Clare said

"Good." He said

"How is Jenna?" she asked with no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"She is doing good I think." He said

"What's she having?"  
"A boy."

"Oh," Clare thought, a boy, how sweet.

"You look really good Clare; Declan is a very lucky guy." KC said

"Thanks KC." She smiled at him "See you in class?"

"Yeah. Bye Clare"

"Bye K." she smiled and walked away full of hope, maybe her and KC could finally be friends. Yup life was good for Clare Edwards.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Declan, wanna hang out later?" Sav asked

"No, I am hanging out with my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. Look don't take it the wrong way, but its kinda wired having you date my little sister's best friend."

"Why? She is the best." He said

"I'm not saying she isn't. but she is at my house more than I am, and it is almost like she is my sister. Like your dating my sister."

"Whatever. Your sister, pretty as she is, isn't my type. I would never do anything to hurt Eddie. No so soon after that jerk KC did."

"Does she still talk to him?" Sav asked

"Not that I know of. But then I don't really expect her to. Not after the crap he pulled." "Yeah I don't talk to Anaya, after the stunt she pulled last year."

"Sav, my man let her go. I let Holly J go and look how happy I am." he said and Sav made a whipping noise

"Yeah she got you whipped." he teased

"Since when is being whipped a bad thing?" Declan said "At least I have a girlfriend." Clare and Alli were walking towards them. "and here she is now." he said and walked up to her

"Hey stranger." Clare said as she took his hand. "Long time no see."

"Let me walk you to class." Declan said. And they walked close hand in hand.

* * *

KC looked at Clare and Declan kissing before he left her to go to his class. KC sighed. Had he not been so stupid, that would be him now.

"What's up with you man?" Dave said

"Sorry I am just distracted lately. Jenna has got me at her every backing call. It's super annoying." he grumbled

"Well that is what it means when you knock a girl up." Dave said

"The crazy thing is I don't think I am the father." KC confided

"What?"

"Yeah ok, Jenna went back to her home town and admitted she made out with an ex. I forgave her, but now.." Dave finished the thought for him

"You think she had sex?" Dave said

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask her for a DNA test?" He suggested

"Cause if she is telling the truth? I will look like an ass to ask."

"But if she is, you will be free." he pointed out. KC fell silent and saw a overjoyed Clare enter the room. He couldn't help but feel a mix of happy and jealousy. Happy that she was happy, but jealous that he wasn't the reason she could be so happy. He just stared and tormented himself with 'could have been's'

* * *

"Jenna was exactly are you saying?" Trish said Jenna helped put the pom poms away.

"I am not a hundred percent sure if KC is the father. I did sleep with my ex max around the same time and we weren't careful."

"Well is your ex white? That was you pass it off as KC's?" "No he is black."

"Well you need to find out as soon as possible."

"I think I know." Jenna said. No way this was gonna end well.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey you ready?" Declan said

"Yup." Clare said "Mom I'm leaving." She yelled to her mother.

"Ok, sweat heart, you two have a good time." She smiled at her daughter and Declan. Declan drove to the Dot. He opened the door for her. And they sat down in a booth, sitting next to each other.

"What can I get you?" Clare looked up and recognized the guy.

"KC, since when did you start working here?"

"Last week, a baby isn't cheap." He said looking down

"Oh, ok." Clare said with a semi smile

"So Clare, the usual?"

"Yeah." She said

"I'll have a burger and a Coke." Declan said and KC nodded and walked away to put the orders in. Declan looked at Clare

"So, what is the usual?

"Chicken finger, extra fries and a chocolate shake with extra whip."

"It's cute how he remembers that." Declan said, his voice oozing with jealousy.

"Declan, we were friends for four months, then we dated for two, then we dated for a few weeks. If he didn't know what I always get, then he would have been the worst friend and boyfriend ever." She said "As apposed to you who is the best friend and boy friend ever." She said and kissed him on the cheek. They ate the food and went to movie.

After the movie Declan drove her home. He turned off the car.

"Night babe." He said and she leaned over, and they began to kiss slowly. Instead of stopping they continued. I should leave, Clare thought, but desire was taking over and she didn't want to leave. Declan knew Clare was a virgin, he knew she knew he wasn't. He also knew she wasn't ready. So as much as it pained him he said

"Clare, wait." He said, unable to breathe.

"What?"

"There is something I want to do very badly, with you." He began

"I know." She responded

"And I know you haven't done this before." He said she sat back in her seats "Look, I have made so many mistakes, and I don't want you to be another, because if I always do what I have always done, then I will always get what I always got." He explained "and while what I had, had its perks, I want something more, with you." He said "So I have to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Declan." She kissed him one final time and ran up to her and squealed with joy. She dialed

"Hey bestie best." It was Alli.

"I think am falling in love with Declan." She said

"What?"

"Ok so were in his car, kissing, and he stops and says and I quote 'There is something I want to do very badly, with you, and I know you haven't done this before, Look, I have made so many mistakes, and I don't want you to be another, because if I always do what I have always done, then I will always get what I always got, and while what I had, had its perks, I want something more, with you'." She explained

"Aww that's sweet." Alli said "Look, I am hanging out with Anya, I will call you later

"Ok see ya" she said and went to lie down, feeling like she was flying.

* * *

"So that was Clare?" Anya said

"Yeah." Alli said

"And she is dating Declan, not KC right?"

"Yeah, KC got Jenna pregnant." Alli explained

"Well…" Anya responded

"What?" Alli asked

"Ok don't tell anyone, but Chantey, over heard Jenna telling Trish that she wasn't sure if he was the father." Anya said

"Are you serious? I gotta tell KC." Alli said grabbing her phone, but Anya snatched it

"No you can't. Look if it comes back to me, I could get kicked off squad." Anya pleaded

"Fine." Alli said, not knowing if she could keep this one a secret.

* * *

"Jenna, wait up." Alli said the next day

"What?" Jenna said her defenses up

"Ok I never liked you, but last year I put up with you because Clare was your friend. And when you stole KC from Clare, she held me back, but this is so low even for you."  
"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked afraid her secret was out

"You aren't sure if KC is the father?" Alli said

"How did you know?" Jenna was hocked.

"Come on Jenna, something like this never keeps quiet." She pointed out

"Fine, why do you care?" Jenna said

"Because KC is kinda my friend too. And you're ruining his life."

"Screw you Alli." Jenna said

"If you don't tell him I will." She said

"No Alli," Jenna said horrified.

"You have by lunch then." Alli said

"And if don't?"

"I will tell everyone what a pathetic liar you are." Alli said and walked away. Jenna suddenly felt sick. She went to the nurse's office and went home sick. At lunch Alli looked for Jenna, and realized she went home sick. I'll let it slide, Alli thought. For now. Alli thought.


	10. Chapter 10

The next month Jenna didn't return to school. Soon everyone found out that she decided to stay and get home schooled. Clare couldn't care less. Her life was finally good. It was as if every moment spent with Declan made the KC scars, slowly disappear. Declan loved that he could tell Clare anything; anything and she would listen and not judge him. He told her about Jane, and Holly J, and she didn't make him feel like an ass hole.

One night; they were kissing on his bed and he took a breath he looked into her eyes and said the most honest and scary words you can say to anyone.

"Clare," He began

"What Declan?" Declan loved the way his name sounded whenever she said it. It was sweet

"I love you." Clare just stared at him. He prayed she would just answer him. She got up

"I forgot I have to finish a project for that class. I gotta go." She said

"Wait." Declan said

"No Declan, I have to go and think." And she ran out of his house and Declan felt sick

* * *

Clare's heart felt heavy and worn. Declan said he loved her, why shouldn't she be happy after all she loved him too… didn't she? Why were thoughts of KC running through her brain? He left her for Jenna, and then got her pregnant, why was she still thinking about him? Was she scared? Was she afraid that someone else loving her meant that she and KC would never be again? Why did that matter? She just kept on walking. She didn't have a destination in mind; she just let her legs lead her wherever they wanted to. She didn't go home; she didn't go to Alli's she just kept on walking.

* * *

Jenna stood outside KC's group home, she knocked on the door. She could no longer deny the truth.

"Jenna what's going on?" KC asked as he led her inside,

"I am, sorry KC but I have to tell you, you aren't the father." Jenna said. KC's mind began to spin.

"What?"

"You aren't I am sorry." KC became enraged , he threw the book he was holding

"Why did you tell me I was?"

"Because you were leaving me for Clare, I just wanted you to want to be with me like Clare so I lied." She said

"Do you realize because of this I lost the one thing, the one person I ever loved?"

"I am sorry KC," she was balling

"Just leave." And she nodded. KC grabbed a jacket and started running he needed to clear his head

* * *

Declan was lying on his bed when he realized that Clare had left an hour ago and he didn't know where she was. He knew he had to find her and ask her why she left. Grabbing his keys, Declan went on his search for Clare


	11. Chapter 11

Clare arrived at a familiar park. It was somewhere she and Darcy used to go all time. This was place where Darcy would tell her about the perfect guy. She told her about how he would sweep in, and say the right things and be everything she ever wanted. And the moment she met him, she would know. She sat on the swing, and just looked and said

"You lied." she said to imaginary Darcy

"Who lied?" it was KC.

"What do you want?" she said

"I went for a walk and found you sitting, I thought I would see if you were ok.'

"Thanks." Clare said

"So who lied?" He said as he sat on the swing next to her

"Darcy." she wiped her eyes "She told me about the perfect guy, and how when he came along I would know. Well its crap." Clare said

"What happened?"

"You don't care." Clare said

"Clare, you are my friend I care about you." KC said

"You care about me?" Clare said

"Yes." KC responded

"Then did it ever occur to you to be honest with me?" she got up "You never would have told me about Jenna right?"

"I don't know, I didn't want you to not want to be with me." KC said

"No you didn't want to take responsibility for your actions." Clare said

"Look I wanted to tell you that Jenna lied to me." KC said "I am not the father. Clare's eyes softened

"Oh KC, I am sorry." She said and hugged him. He pulled out of it and kissed her. She stopped it "What are you doing?"

"Clare, with Jenna gone, we can finally be together. Nothing standing in our way." he said

"Yes there is." Clare looked behind her and saw Declan them

"What are you doing here?" Clare said

"I was worried about you, and I come looking and only to find you here kissing this ass hole." he said

"Who the hell are you calling ass hole pretty boy?" KC said stepping closer to Declan

"Um you sophomore." he said "Your kissing my girlfriend" Declan said

"She was my girlfriend first." KC said "I know her better." KC said

"Oh yeah you may have known her longer, but I know her better than you." he said

"I loved her first."

"But I love her better. I don't lie to her. Face it you're an ass."

"Oh? What if I rearrange your face." KC said

"Oh you wanna dance?" KC punched him Clare eyes widened Declan however ducked and KC stumbled. He got angrier and charge and hit his head into Declan's stomach knocking the wind out of him. They were in the midst of the fight. Clare watched in horror, she couldn't move or get her voice to work. She finally said

"Stop it! Just please stop it!" Clare said she was really crying. The looked at her "Did that make you feel better? Do you feel good?" she said "huh? No you don't. looked I don't know how I feel about either of you. But if you don't let me figure it out, I will not choose either of you." she turned and left. KC sat on the side on the play ground. Declan sat next to him.

"Look KC, I know you love Clare. But you have to be willing to accept I may be better for her." Declan said

"And you have to decide that I may be better for her." KC said

"Yeah. See you around KC. May the best guy get her." he said and walked to his car, and KC walked home.

* * *

"Darcy I don't know what to do. KC, Declan, Declan KC ahh!!!!!" Clare said to Darcy on the phone.

"I don't know Clare, I cant decide for you. This is something you need to think about for yourself." she said

"You suck." Clare stated

"Because I am making you decide what you want on your own?"

"No!" Clare said "It's just you told me that the perfect guy and all that. Well its crap." Clare stated Darcy laughed

"Sorry. Hey remember those lists we made? The one where we wrote everything our dream guys would be like?"

"Darce, I still have mine." Clare said

"I have an idea." Darcy said delighted

"What?" Clare said confused

"Go and get it. Read it over, and think about both guys, and which ever guy fits your description, that is the guy for you." Darcy said

"Um, I wrote that when I was eight."

"So you know what you wanted them don't settle." Darcy said "But whoever you choose Clare, it will be ok." Darcy reassured her. Clare hung up with Darcy, and looked for the list. She read it over. Over, and over, and over. every time only guy came to her mind. He was everything she ever wanted. The only one who saw the real Clare Edwards and brought her out. The best guy she ever danced with. The one she truly loved. The other one would be ok. He would bounce back he always did. She would be happy with this guy. She would love hard. She would love this guy true and be the one he wanted also. She fell asleep knowing that tomorrow he would be hers. She couldn't wait/

**Who do you think Clare should choose??? Next part up tomorrow.. **


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was a Saturday, and Clare found herself outside a boy's house. She sighed. She had to tell him. He needed to know. She knocked on the door. He opened

"Hi Clare." He said

"Hi KC." She tried to smile "So I have decided"  
"Good. I am glad. I know you're happy."  
"But I am choosing Declan." Clare said confused

"I know. I wish it was me but I can't be mad. If I had to loose you to someone, I am just glad it's someone who loves you like I do. Probably more." He said and stepped out. She embraced him.

"You know KC; there is something that you gave me that no other human can ever give me." She said

"Oh yeah what is that?"

"You were my first love." She said and his eyes filled with tears

"Say no more. Let's leave with that." She smiled and hugged him again. For that last moment in time KC let himself enjoy Clare's embrace. Then he said "What are you doing? Go get the guy."

"Bye KC." Clare said and she walked to Declan's house.

* * *

Clare knocked on Declan's door. He opened it

"Hi." He said as if he was surprise to her there.

"Hi Decs. So I decided."

"And?" he eyes were full of hope. It was so cute thought Clare.

"It's you. I realize that I will always love KC. But I am not in love with him. I also realized that you are the only one who sees the real me and still likes me. You bring out the best in me. I love you Declan Coyne. I really truly do." She said. Declan sighed

"Clare I," but Clare's face fell.

"It's ok. I understand. You have moved on." She turned to leave. But Declan grabbed her arm. And with one sweep motion he pulled her in and kissed her.

"If you would have let me finish, I was gonna say. Clare I love you too. I never knew who I could be without you. I always thought I would be a player, and womanizer. But you showed me that I don't have to be that way." He grabbed the side of her face. And kissed her "I will always love you Clare." She smiled and kissed him. She kissed him without hesitation, she did not hold back. For the first time she kissed someone from her souls sore. Declan held her and for the first time thanked god for something. He will always keep this promise, he thought she was his, and nothing was gonna stand in their way ever.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue: 6 months later.

Clare's parents went out of town, and Clare called Declan over to her house. She greeted him with a long kiss.

"You know I love you right?" she said.

"I know. " He said confused

"Declan I am ready." She said

"Ready for what?" he said

"To do it." She said and smiled. Declan felt his heart skip about 10 beats,

"Are you sure? I mean truly?"

"Yes."

"Look Clare; I know you are a virgin. And I love you enough to respect you that you want to wait." He said she smiled

"I know. But I am ready. I have been on birth control for 2 months. I bought condoms. I am ready." She said as she led him to her room.

"Look, if at any point you want me to stop, tell me. I will."

"Ok." Said and she lay on her bed and took off her shirt. Declan came over. He began to kiss her slowly. He had never felt so nervous. He just kept on kissing her. Starting on her stomach, and kept on kissing her, till he reached her lips. Clare grabbed Declan's body and allowed him to become intertwine with her own body.

* * *

Clare fell asleep in Declan's arms. She had thought her first time would be a nightmare. But it wasn't. She felt good, a little weird but not scared. It sounds corny, but Clare felt complete in Declan's arms. She wanted to give this whole feeling inside her a name. She thought and smiled, calling it Declan.

Declan liked how Clare felt in his arms. He could feel her slow steady peaceful breathing, and it calmed him down. He had sex with more girls than he ever cares to admit, but lying there in her bed, he realized this was the first time he ever made love to a girl. He truly loved her and she truly loved him. He loved her smile, he loved her angry face. He loved how some things drove a fire and a passion in her. He loved the way she smelled. He loved her style and he loved how she would squeeze his hand in the movies when she was scared. Or she pinched his elbow when she excited in the movie. He loved how she found joy in little things, unlike some people, she didn't judge anyone. He loved how she felt when she was sleeping there next to her. She felt natural just lying there, as if that was meant for her and only her. He kissed her head and she stired silently. He smiled she was everything he ever could have wanted, and now all he could have. Would they be together forever? Who knew, but for this moment, time stopped and in that moment, that moment became forever. Tomorrow could wait. They both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	14. Author

Authors note:

I want to say thanks. I wrote this ahead of time in my notebook, and I was scared that no one would like it. Because of the Klare, Dolly J fans out there so I posted it in chapters, and it turned out better than any of my other stories. Know I love both couple's but I love the idea of Clare/Declan. I have since I saw Start Me Up. (If you are in the US it will be up soon.) And I do love them both, but if KC and Clare don't get back together and Holly J and Declan should break, the only other person I could Clare with is Declan and same with Declan. Check out my site

I posted a post a while about Clare/ Declan which turned out to be my most successful post… lol I guess people like Dlare

Thanks again

Kitkat052692


	15. Ok You Asked For It

Ok you guys were all nooooooo!!!!!!!! don't end it!!! So I wont…. Lol I also have other Dlare stories to add.. But She Says will continue… so yeah!!! Check out my you tube site for up coming Dlare videos…. the story will start the next year.. I may have flash backs but I don't know yet… you asked for it you got it!!


	16. Part 3 Chapter 15

1 year later

Clare was at her locker, looking at her phone, and sighed. She thought Declan would call.. She hoped he would. Alli came up form behind

"What's wrong?" Alli said

"It's nothing, it just I was hoping Declan would call." Clare admitted

"Why?"

"Because it's our one year." Clare said "I just hate that he goes to school so far away." She said

"Aww…. Someone misses her boyfriend." Alli teased

"Yeah I do.. You would miss Dave if he just left.." Clare said

"Yeah." she said. They walked past the door to come into the school when Clare's phone went off.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi babe." she recognized the voice..

"Decs! Hey." she said

"I really like that green shirt you have on.. It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks, its my favorite.." then Clare asked "How you do you know what I am wearing?"

"I would answer but I am outside my old high school and just starring at the most gorgeous junior and I have to kiss her." he said

"What?"

"Look outside." and Clare looked and saw Declan and his car out side

"Declan." she said and ran out to see him. She just threw her arms around him. He grabbed her and twirled her around and kissed her long and slow.

"Happy Anniversary" he said

"I thought you forgot." she said

"Like I would forget that one year ago today the girl of my dreams said yes to being my girlfriend" Clare blushed he kissed her again "I am just sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to make one stop."

"Its ok." she said

"Want to go to dinner tonight? I have something special in mind"

"Of course I would." she said

"You still have the uniform?" he said

"Yeah somewhere. But it is so small on me." she said

"you should wear it tonight." she looked at him wired "Its my anniversary too." he teased her, she punched him. He laughed

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah." she kissed him and went to her own car. Declan went into his and opened a small box, and stared at the contents. Yes he had something special in mind, the only question is, would she think it was special?

**What's in the box? What does Declan have planned?**


	17. Chapter 17

Clare pulled into her house only to find her parents leaving.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We have our parents retreat this weekend, we told you about it." Her mom said

"Oh yeah, sorry see you tomorrow." She kissed her parents goodbye, and ran up stairs to get ready. She showered and blew dry her hair. She put on make-up and took out the little black dress her bought for this occasion. She was putting in her lip gloss when she heard a rock on her window. She ran over to the window to see Declan in a suit on his car. He looked even more sexy than usual

"Oh my dear sweet Clare, won't you join me?" he said

"I'll be a minute." She said. Within moments she appeared through the door, and took Declan's breathe away. Was it possible she became more beautiful every time he saw her?

"What do you think?" she said as she twirled around

"I think we better get out of here before my girlfriend shows up." He said

"Oh ha, ha." She kissed him and he handed her a rose. "Oh thanks." And he opened her door. Declan drove to a familiar Italian restaurant "Is this..." Clare started to say

"Where we had our first date?" he finished for her

"Yeah." He opened her door and the door into the restaurant. They sat at the same table they sat at when they first went there and as they ate their salad Clare looked at Declan

"So I have a surprise." Clare stated

"Oh yeah?" he said

"Yup. I talked to Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Suva, and if I take one more class next semester, I will be graduating a year early. I will be able to join you at Banting next fall." She said unable to hide her excitement

"Really?" Declan was over come "That's great! No more long distance nightmare." He said and kissed her. They ate dinner and rented a movie…(the Notebook, Clare's choice). They watched it, Clare was leaning into Declan and he was lying on her couch. When it was over Clare said

"Do you ever think about forever?"

"What do you mean?" Declan asked curiously

"I mean waking up every day to one person. Sharing your life with one person and one person only?" she looked up at him.

"Well I wouldn't mid waking up to your face every morning." He said and kissed her for head

"Me either." She said. This was his moment. He couldn't let it slip

"Clare, its funny you should mention forever." He said and he pulled out the little box

"What's that?" she said and he opened it. Inside was a little emerald ring. The band was sliver "Oh my god!" Clare was speechless

"It's a promise ring. Clare I love you, I know you are the one for me. Trust me I have been with enough girls to know, you are the one. But I am not stupid. I know we are young, but I am making this promise to you Clare Edwards. I will wait for you, and when we are both ready, I will marry you and give you everything you have ever wanted. All you have to do is wake up, and I will take care of everything. I know you have hopes and dreams and that is why I love you. You have a fire inside of you. I love you." He said Clare was speechless "please say something." He said sweating more than he wanted to

"Yes! Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" and he put the ring on her and she kissed him over and over. Then he played and slow song and they danced well into the night.

**Yes, things between Clare and Declan are perfect, but how long will that last? What happens when a part of Declan's past comes back to haunt him? What will happen for Declan and Clare….next part up soon.**

**Side note: I am sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter…school is really killing me… I may not post again until it is over but idk….. Hopefully not...**

**Thanks for you patients **

**Kitkatty**


	18. Chapter 18

"So How the big aniversy go?" Fiona asked Declan the next day at school

"Would it wrong to say i have the most perfect relationship ever?" Declan said

"So I am guessing she liked the ring?" Fiona asked

"You would be right." Declan said "God Fi. I just know she is the one. Nothing is comming between us" Declan said

"Yup." Fiona said and Declan looked at his twin sister

"What Fi?" he said

"Well you will never guess who goes here now?" She said

"What?" he said but before Fiona could answer he heard a familir

"Declan? Fiona hey!" and that British voice. Declan smile disapread he turned to see a blonde girl walking towards them and hugged Declan

"Hey Sophie." he said. he didnt even return the hug

"OK well i got to go but we have to catch up. Ok love?" she winked at Declan and walked away. Declan couldnt believe what he had just seen

"Yup nothing is gonna mess up you and Clare." Fiona said. Declan looked at his sister and pulled out his phone

...

"So what happened?" Alli asked

"Well, he took me to the place we ahd our frist date. Then we rented a movie, and he gave me a promise ring." and Clare showed it to her

"Awww sooo cute!" Alli said

"I know." Clare "He is just the best boyfriend ever." Clare said then her phone rang "Speaking of." she answered "Hey Decs whats up?" she said

"Nothing i just needed to hear your voice. I miss you." He said

"Oh i miss you too." she said

"I love you. I'll let you go"

Ok see you soon." she said

"What was that about?" Alli asked

"He just wnated to hear my voice." Clare said

"Awww."

"I know he is the best" Clare said in awe


End file.
